Ringo Sachi
Student Medical Records for Ringo Sachi On Ringo Sachi's ninth birthday she experienced the event that caused her PTSD. It is assumed she had been somewhat selfish that day due to her confession of being; "a bad girl". The report said that a Grimm attack occurred on her village in the kingdom of Vale, during which several people were killed, including her father. Sachi claimed that it had been her own selfishness that had attracted the Grimm to the village. The wounded, including Sachi as she had fainted at the time, were taken to Vale for treatment. This was when it was determined that she had a post traumatic stress disorder. She was cared for in hospital for several months. She had been very obedient during this time, and it may have been the phrase said to her during this time that caused her personality change. Addendum: During her sleep Sachi had a nightmare which seemed to indicate her father had told her to "get away from him" before he had died. This may also have been a contributing factor. Having seemingly recovered, Sachi could be described as the definition of a "good girl". If asked to do something, she responded with a simple "of course". It was some time before the staff noticed change as she had always complied beforehand. It wasn't until a nurse had made a passing comment about how Sachi was doing most things herself now, and that they almost didn't need to come in to clean her room. Afterwards, she had begun doing the cleaning of her own accord. Fortunately, she was given into custody of her uncle before any more comments had been misunderstood. Addendum: It seems the nurse in question had actually posed her remark as a request as a joke. We have made a note on Sachi's file to help avoid this in the future. With her persistence in being a good girl, it came to light that Sachi never refuses a request from anyone. This hadn't been evident until Sachi had entered combat school after she had apparently been told to "keep ***** safe". This in itself wasn't a problem until another careless request was made of her. The exact wording is uncertain, however Sachi had determined the fastest way to complete this request was to rob a Dust shop. After she had been questioned by police and readily admitted to having stolen from the shop, no charges had been placed against her as she had also divulged the name of the boy that made the request of her. Considering that he had not directly told her to steal, he also went without being charged. Addendum: As the child in question was not involved in this incident, we had decided to omit their name. Ringo Sachi is now a student at Beacon academy; (against great opposition) and is now a fourth year student. The staff have been cautioned about her situation and a close eye is kept on her. It was only during her second year that Sachi had a PTSD attack, which resulted in her returning to the hospital for a time. Better within the week, it was decided she could return to Beacon without further observation. Addendum: It seems her team has been aware of her mindset and have taken measures to avoid too much trouble. It might be wise to approach Sachi about informing them of her situation. Secondary addendum: There happens to be one Doré Lyra Tyto working at Beacon. After contacting her, she approached Sachi and now has full access to her medical records. We trust that she will be able to provide any help for Sachi should she need it. Psychological Evaluation We have no record of her before the event on her ninth birthday, but her current state of mind would indicate some stability. Sachi comes off as a very pleasant girl, with quite a bit of kindness. She never refuses a request, no matter what it is and will do or resort to anything to achieve her task. Because of this, we suspect she may have an obsessive compulsive disorder, however this has not been confirmed. This has caused trouble (see Ringo Sachi's medical history), however it has also been a positive influence on her PTSD. Because of this, Sachi has only had one serious attack since leaving hospital. Appearance Put simply, Sachi wears a maid's uniform. It appears to have been something she was told to wear at some stage, however she doesn't mention when. Regardless, she did not skimp on her design. At a glance it's no more than the average uniform a maid would wear, however it's made partially out of kevlar and has hardened carbon fibre plates to aid with protection at certain points. The only part of the uniform that would be found on a standard maid is the headband. This keeps her shoulder length rose gold her pulled back from her face. Weapons and skills The War Locker Not actually named by Sachi, but by her team, this giant locker measure two meters high and close to seventy centimetres wide. While the locker can and is used as a weapon, it's not the most dangerous thing in Sachi's possession. Packed into this large space is a variety of weapons, tools and other gear. Inside are three weapons, a simple sword, a semi automatic rifle and a heat-seeking missile launcher. All three can be ejected from the locker without it being opened, however Sachi cannot replaced them without stopping and opening it up. As for using them, as the locker can be carried on her back like a VERY heavy backpack, she can use both the sword and semi-auto rifle while carrying it, but the missile launcher requires her to set the locker down. As for all the extra goodies stored inside, there is a full set of tools for just about any kind of maintenance. A shovel and a crowbar, a fire extinguisher. And lastly, a gas mask, re-breather and a parachute. Simply put, The War Locker weights about the same as Sachi when fully loaded. Skills and abilities Having a personality that makes her do anything requested of her, Sachi has done and learnt a great many things. A huge variety of knowledge, skills and abilities. Simply put, if asked, Sachi can most likely do it. This does not mean she is excellent at everything, but she will put a great deal of effort into learning how to do something if asked. Because of this, Sachi is quite intelligent, having stored a great deal of knowledge in her head due to a great number of requests in the past. She does however, have many gaps in both memory and her knowledge. Because of this, she has misinterpreted a request on more than one occasion. Semblance: Conviction Sachi's semblance is simple. The greater her determination and belief in success, the stronger and more resistant she becomes. If she were to believe that she could not fail, she could reach up to a maximum of six times her strength and her aura could quadruple it's effectiveness against harm. Trivia *Sachi means happiness in Japanese. Could link it to yellow through that :3 *Ringo means apple in, yes Japanese. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development